Obvious
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The sad thing about Atsuki is that he makes his feelings known to one person and shuts everyone else out. Akira/Atsuki and one-side Everyone/Atsuki 11 One-shots into one chapter!


**Obvious**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: The sad thing about Atsuki is that he makes his feelings known to one person and shuts everyone else out.**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, hints of Shinji/Mika and one sided Everyone/Atsuki and Akira/Mika**

**Genre: Angst, Humor and Romance**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (boy/boy), swearing, unintentional OOC, Mika bashing (I don't know how it got in there) and some spoilers for certain chapters.**

**This could be consider multiple one-shots but because I'm not divided each small section and calling it a chapter, I'm putting them all up in one one-shot. The genre is angst for some characters and humor for others. Also, the timeline for all of the characters is different. **

* * *

**Ringtone**

Natsuki Venefskuja should have been happy when Atsuki Saijo returned to FORT. He had finished his mission of eliminating the Original Silent in Kisaragi City with no serious injuries whatsoever.

Normally, Atsuki would be happy returning from the mission (mainly because a.) It might have went well b.) He hated the place) but this time was different. When he went to his assigned room in FORT to finish the report of Kisaragi, he looked torn between finishing the report and doing something else.

"Atsuki, are you okay?" Natsuki asked when she saw him stare at the report for a while, not bothering to pick a pen to write.

The gray haired teen stared at her sadly but forced a smile, "I'm okay."

"...No you're not. You look worn out. Do you need to rest?"

"I-"

"I'll tell the chief that you're resting and will report when you feel better."

"Actually-"

To both of their surprise, Atsuki's cell phone rang multiple times. The ring tone was rock music. Natsuki was confused. Didn't FORT delete the memory of Atsuki of everyone in Kisaragi? If so, how come someone was calling him?

Atsuki didn't seem to notice that the golden eyed teen was at his door anymore. He took his cell phone out and read the text message. She saw a smile return to this lips. Natsuki knew for a fact that Atsuki would never show that smile to anyone except the people he was close to at FORT, but the person who texted him...must have been really close with Atsuki that his or her memory couldn't have had been deleted.

Slowly, Natsuki left Atsuki's room as Atsuki began to work on the report with a cheerful demeanor on his face. It hurt to face reality that her dream of marrying Atsuki when she was the age was never going to happen.

* * *

**Forgotten**

Liu Yee thought he knew Atsuki well. He was a calm, quiet kid that would listen to his superiors unless provoked by something. He would get the mission done with an expressionless face and write accurate reports of the mission when it was done. Being partners, Liu Yee thought he knew all of Atsuki's hobbies as well from listening to music to walking around FORT's base at exactly 4:15 PM due to boredom (that is if he wasn't on a mission).

Kisaragi City changed him though. He had noticed that when he started handling Silent victims differently from before.

When he had to leave Kisaragi, the years of knowing the gray haired teen didn't seem to matter because he saw a side of the teen that he never saw before. Pure despair to the point of wanting to disobey FORT just to stay in Kisaragi.

"What good would it do to say good-bye to everyone?" the Sweeper asked, "If you say your farewell, then you might end up staying. You know that right?"

"Right...but..."

Atsuki kept looking back at Kisaragi City like he was forgetting something.

"I want to say good-bye to him one last time..."

Anger rose in Liu Yee's heart but he chose to ignore it.

"He's probably already forgotten you like the rest of the bunch."

"Not Nami," Atsuki told him, "She said everyone will remember...and they will. That's what makes everything so painful."

"And what makes you think he will-"

Liu Yee was cut off when Atsuki ran ahead of him. The older male sighed.

_Being in love is tough._

* * *

**Attention Span**

Nola Döbereiner was getting irritated with Atsuki. This is the third time she had to repeat his objective. It was obvious that he wasn't listening to her. His mind was wondering like your typical teenage boy but Atsuki wasn't like that though. He was focused on tasks at hand and would leave to do the mission instead of doing something that would satisfy him. This wasn't happening today though.

"Atsuki, are you listening to me?!" she asked raising her tone of voice.

The gray haired teen shivered slightly before replying with a low, "Yes."

"What was the objective?"

"Find out information about the Dream Silent Aya mentioned and erase it."

"And who are you supposed to use Sigma on?"

"Uhh..."

"That Sayuri Makano girl! Were you really listening Atsuki?!"

Atsuki shook his head. Nola let out a huge sigh.

"Has Aya influenced you so?"

Atsuki was about to reply but the doorbell to his apartment rang. His mind shifted from the computer screen to the door.

"Uh Nola, I got somewhere important to go. Could we talk about this later."

Nola was stunned. Atsuki never told her to talk later. It was always now or never. That was his motto.

"Hey, what is so important that you can't even listen to the mission?"

"If I see Sayuri while I'm out, I'll use Sigma on her, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"...I have a date."

With that said, Atsuki quickly disconnected with FORT to Nola's annoyance. The blonde couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Teenagers..." she mumbled.

* * *

**Necklace**

Ray Platière knew from the start that by sending Atsuki Saijo to Kisaragi, he would regain the heart that he lost when Silent took away his family one by one. He could have died if it weren't for the practical head. Normally, Ray would leave a victim of Silent alone but Atsuki was the exception. Despite having his left eye ripped out and his right arm practically useless, he was still alive. Maybe it was the kid's will to live that made him take Atsuki in.

Yes, Ray saw Atsuki and Natsuki as more than FORT members who fought off Silent. They were the youngest members in FORT and that was Silent's fault. If not for it, they would still be living happy lives or rather not so happy. Both knew the risk of the operation to require Lux Pain but their reason to join FORT was all and the same. They were thankful to the chief.

The mission did change Atsuki and when he came back to FORT, he was more opened to everyone around him. The chief considered this a character development as he was prepared to assign Atsuki a new mission. It was only then did he realize something different about the telepath.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

The gray hair teen stared at him like he just noticed. He did not reply hoping that Ray would change the subject. The chief wasn't a mind reader like most of the FORT members but he practically understood what Atsuki was trying to tell him.

"When this mission is done, you can go back to Kisaragi, but only temporary."

Atsuki's expression changed greatly as he happily walked off to get prepared for the next mission. Whoever opened up Atsuki's heart, the chief had to give gratitude to.

* * *

**Dissatisfaction **

"Atsuki, didn't I tell you to buy me sushi?!"

Aya Nagashima was yelling at Atsuki. It was a daily routine to yell at him though and the police at the police station were use to it now. Atsuki was always unfazed by her yelling so no one took it seriously and labeled it as Aya acting like a mother to the gray haired teen. Today was slightly different though. Instead of rolling his eyes, he actually fought back.

"You never told me to get sushi."

"Bull crap! I text messaged you three times telling you not to forget the sushi!"

Atsuki checked his phone. He stared at the screen for a few good minutes before he started texting.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I can't believe I missed a call!"

"You...brat..."

The telepath left the room before Aya threw a chair at the door. She was this close to strangling him.

"If you ever return, you better get ready for a serious beat down!"

* * *

**Thankful**

Shinji Naruse groaned in pain as Akira Mido beat the crap out of him in front of everyone. This was all because he agreed with Atsuki that homosexuals weren't bad people. Of course, Atsuki doesn't get punched when he tells Akira it's not a bad thing but for him...

"Stop it Akira!" Yayoi Kamishiro told the green haired teen, "If you hit him anymore, he'll become microscopic."

That totally burned.

"OOOH! 1000 points for Yayoi!" Mika cheered.

Atsuki shook his head in annoyance as he dragged Shinji away from the material artist. He glared at him before asking if the hacker was okay.

"I've had worse injuries," Shinji said with a laugh. It felt nice to be helped by the 'emotionless' guy.

Atsuki continued to glare at Akira, "Akira, you can't go around attacking people just because they say homosexuals are bad."

"He was the one that pissed me off though."

"Keep that up and people will think you're a homophobe," Rui Yamase told him.

"That's-"

"Why didn't you hit me when I said that they weren't bad?"

Akira gave Atsuki one good stare before turning his face away from the gray haired teen embarrassed.

Shinji shook his head in annoyance. _It's one thing to hit someone if you're a homophobe but to hit me because you are a homo...so obvious._

* * *

**Humiliation **

Nami Kamishiro loved Atsuki to know end. Despite her huge affection for him, she knew those feelings would never be returned. The time she forced Atsuki to go on a date with her, she decided that it would be best to go to Sweet Ring because she loved cake and it would be nice for Melody to see the store for the first time.

"Saijo and Nami, another weird pair," Akira commented.

The telepath glared at him, "What are you suggesting?"

The green haired teen saw the hinted anger in the other's tone and said, "N-Nothing..."

Nami could only laugh at the joke.

"You picked a good guy Nami. Saijo is rich so he'll pay."

"Who decided that?!"

It was so obvious but Nami refused to notice. It was only after their meal was disturbed by that jerk did she noted that Atsuki and Akira were very close.

"The treat's on me Saijo, you don't have to pay," Akira told him in a low tone.

"But wouldn't your dad be mad?"

"You're my friend, so this is an exception."

The red haired girl left the store not because of the jerk making a scene and not from embarrassment for asking Atsuki his birthday. She ran away because she couldn't stand seeing her 'older brother' in love with another especially if that other is a male.

* * *

**Secret Place **

Ryo Unami should have known that something was going on between Atsuki and Akira. They were meant for each other. Although he was very intelligent, romance was something he was not good at. At first, he thought he could try this romantic thing with the gray haired teen because he understood him completely...like Hibiki Kiryu, but it didn't work out for either.

It was upsetting to see his two friends make out inside the boy's bathroom. Out of all places, they had to choose this place where anyone could have seen them. Ryo was excused from class for a few minutes to take down the attendance and he ended up hearing and seeing this.

"Not here Akira...what if someone sees us?"

"They won't. Ms. Matsumura's class is too good for anyone else to leave."

The blue haired teen ended up taking another route to take down the attendance. It would be better to avoid conformation like this in the future.

_As a good friend, I should tell them not to make out in obviously seen places._ Ryo told himself.

* * *

**Observation**

Rui saw that Atsuki wasn't having a good time visiting Mika Nozaki at the hospital. She and Akira had been hospitalized after getting attacked by the serial killer. It was scary but everyone decided to go and check up on them. For some strange reason, Atsuki didn't go with Ryo and Shinji to visit Akira. He went with her and Yayoi to see Mika and even then, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. It could have been because he was in deep thought but that wasn't the case.

"Saijo, are you okay?

Atsuki gave her a quick glance before he nodded his head. Rui couldn't ask anymore because of Mika though.

"Rui, why didn't you bring me anything! I would have brought you something!"

The blonde glared at the journalist, "Oh shut up. Aren't you happy that Yayoi brought you something?"

"Rui!"

"And Saijo didn't bring anything either!"

Mika turned to Atsuki before announcing, "I thought you were going to give something to Akira."

There was a long awkward pause before Mika started eating the food Yayoi brought her. Rui knew what was wrong but decided it would be best not to bring Akira up.

* * *

**Harassment **

Hibiki had Atsuki where he wanted him. It was after school and everyone was so busy preparing for the school festival to even notice who was where. The cyan haired teen took this time to drag Atsuki to the nurse's office and have his way with him there. Atsuki wasn't going to give up without a fight though.

"What the hell Kiryu?!" he cursed as he struggled to be released from the other teen's grasp.

"Saijo, do you really love him?" the mind controller questioned.

"W-What are you-"

"Do you love Akira Mido or do you not?"

The question made the telepath's cheeks light up bright pink but chose to ignore it.

"Let me go or I'm seriously going to scream rape!"

"Would you really do that?"

There was a long pause. Atsuki looked ready to seriously scream rape. He didn't have to do because his 'knight in shining armor' came to get him.

"What the fuck Kiryu?!"

They have the same reaction. Hibiki thought to himself as he released Atsuki from his grasp. That earned him a punched in the face from the gray haired teen. If Atsuki didn't punch him, Akira would beat him up.

"Akira!" Atsuki cried out as he ran over to the material artist acting like he was scared when in reality he was pissed.

"What did he do to you?"

Fake tears appeared in the telepath's eyes. Hibiki sweatdropped when he heard the next words come out.

"He tried to take my virginity away!" he faked whined.

_That was enough to set Akira off._

"You bastard!"

As Akira turned to the cyan haired teen ready to kick his ass, Hibiki caught a glance of the sadistic look on Atsuki's face.

_I'm going to get you back Atsuki. Just you wait. _

* * *

**Rejection **

Yayoi loved Atsuki deeply. She had never had this feeling in her heart before. She thought she had feelings for Arthur Mays but she realized that her love for him was because he was a good teacher that gave her a purpose in life. Her purpose was to become an artist and she it was possible for her to achieve that goal since everyone was supporting her.

Her love for Atsuki was different though. She needed him so much. Atsuki was the sun to her when she was facing the darkest moments of her life. Just by speaking to him and looking into his piercing black orbs, anyone would fall head over heels for him. The red head was just happy to be friends with him at first, but that affection grew to the point of not being able to sleep because she was always thinking about him. She was already thinking what they could do together if they somehow hooked up. She always believed that somehow, she might have a chance with him. When she was trying to commit suicide that day, he helped her through that pitch darkness and she couldn't think that the only reason he did that was because a love he shared for her.

That's why when she confessed her feelings to him at Rainbow Hill, she didn't expect to be rejected.

"I'm sorry Yayoi, but I love someone else."

Those words hurt her deeply. She tried not to show it but failed miserably.

"I see...I'm just not good enough..."

"It's not that!" Atsuki protested, "It's just that...I...uh..."

He was stuttering. Yayoi should be thankful that Atsuki was showing a side of him that he didn't show to anyone. His cheeks for bright pink as he was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I like...someone else."

Hearing those words, Yayoi felt an anger rise within her. If he loved one of her friends or maybe her little sister then...

"Who do you like? Rui, Mika, Nami?!"

"...I'm gay...Yayoi..."

The world stopped at his revelations. Yayoi didn't know what would hurt her more. Being told that he was in love with another girl or being told that he was only interested in men and that she had no chance to be with him from the beginning.

"I see...I'm sorry for getting so worked up."

Atsuki shook his head, "No, it's okay. I was going to relieve it to the others anyway..."

"...This might be selfish, but...who do you like?"

Atsuki didn't answer her right away. He stared at the sunset and smiled softly. His smile was another reason to fall for him but if she continued to fall for him, she would drown in darkness again.

"Akira..."

It all made sense to her now. He and Akira shared a closeness when they first met. In fact, Akira changed because of the telepath. If it weren't for him, he would still have his angry tantrums and be distant with everyone else.

"We're still friends. Right Yayoi?"

_Friends. I don't want this! I don't!_

"Yes...friends..."

Despite saying that, Yayoi ended up running away. Tears filled her eyes as she ran all the way home. She came up with a conclusion after being rejected.

Never again would she fall in love.

* * *

**Misery Business **

Mika knew a side of Atsuki that no one else knew. To everyone, he was kind, quiet, cool and above all, he cared about everyone. This information was false. The data she collected was the opposite. He was cold, cunning and of course, a backstabber.

At first, the blue haired teen thought Atsuki was attracted and was glad to be his friend. However, the closer they became, the more she realized that he was falling for the guy she sort of liked, Akira Mido. At first, she thought that Akira would only give her the smile that calmed her and made it seem like everything would be all right. Sure he became distant after last year's incident where they both almost got killed by the serial killer, but she was determined to make it through that tough time. Even though she made it, he couldn't make it. Akira couldn't help but feel guilty every time he saw her and that made her sad. Her presence was doing the opposite of healing his wounds.

Then Atsuki Saijo came into the picture and Akira started to forget the past. His revelation at the gravesite was proof that the gray haired teen helped him recover.

Mika should have been grateful for Atsuki being able to cheer Akira up, but she wasn't. She was the one that was supposed to do the cheering up. Back then, whenever he was upset, she was the one that always made him smile. Now, Akira smiled more and more, but those smiles were no longer directed to her like it was back then. They were directed toward Atsuki.

_It's not fair!_ She told herself. _Akira's mine. I won't let you take him!_

Mika came up with many reasons why Akira wouldn't be gay. She was the first person that became his friend at elementary school and their relationship continued from there. There was nothing that could get between them. There was also the fact that she knew him longer and knew for the ten plus years that she has known him, he has not shown any interest in a guy. Even the bishonens at the school, he showed no interest when some guys declared that they turned gay for him.

When Atsuki came though, the pretty boy effect seem to have affected him greatly. Now, Akira would talk mainly about Atsuki and how mysterious he was.

Sometimes, Mika considered killing Atsuki for turning Akira into someone she couldn't recognize but she couldn't. Atsuki always had a way to make her change her mind. That time she got information on the group suicide members, when he told her that he was worried about her, she felt embarrassed yet humiliated.

"You thought I would hit him?" Mika questioned, "Please. I'm not that violent."

Atsuki gave her a sincere smile, "That's good. Wouldn't want the guy to call the cops."

"Hee-hee, it's okay. I'm a tough one. That's how I've survived for so long."

These moments made Mika wonder if she loved Atsuki or hated him for who he was. That time she asked him to go to Sweet Ring with her, the journalist thought that they hit off a friendship, but whenever he was with Akira, that friendship that they established when the two were together seem to have never existed.

After Yamato jacked the school, she clearly saw Atsuki trying to make his move on Akira after he got shot by the bastard. She didn't know what was going on between them and apparently, no one else knew either. However, at school, she heard rumors of Akira turning gay for the transfer student and how he said snide comments about her. It wasn't the same Akira.

Mika thought she would have a mental breakdown when she the two making out in front of Sweet Ring. She was going to tell Akira about the scoop that she got but she couldn't do it. Not with Atsuki around.

"Akira...what are you doing?!" she asked. Her voice turned out to be louder than intended to be.

Luckily for the two boys, it was dark and no one was at Sweet Ring this late at night. Akira seemed stunned to see his childhood friend. Atsuki however, looked annoyed. Blue glared at the telepath when she saw that Atsuki had his arms wrapped around the material artist's neck. He didn't seem surprised. In fact, he gave her a displeased look.

"Mika, what are you doing here?" Akira asked as he tried to pull away from Atsuki. The telepath was stuck to him like a leech though.

"You...I thought..."

"It's not like that..."

Atsuki sighed seeing as Akira wasn't going to tell her the truth. He released his grip on the material artist and turned to the journalist with a pleased look.

"Mika, didn't Akira tell you that he's gay?"

Those words hurt the journalist so much. "What?!"

"Atsuki!"

"Akira, you need to tell Mika the truth. Otherwise, she's going to keep fantasizing over you."

Those words were harsh. The normal Atsuki would never had said something so blunt to one of his friends, but this was the moment of betrayal.

"Damn...you really give me no choice, do you?" Akira took a deep breathe as he turned to his childhood friend, "Mika, I'm gay."

Mika wouldn't believe it, "No. You're not."

"I am Mika."

"That can't be! Last year, you-"

"...That was to hide my sexuality. Can't have the upper classmen picking on me now can I?"

"No, you're lying!"

"_**Mika-chan.**_"

The way Atsuki said her name made Mika realize how much he could control one's life.

"Akira's telling the truth. Everyone has said it himself. He is totally honest and wouldn't lie about anything. What makes you think he's lying about his homosexuality?"

"Because he-"

Atsuki wouldn't let her finish, "You won't admit it because you are in love with him, but let me tell you this _**sweetheart**_, Akira only sees you as a friend and nothing more. If you can't accept this, tell everyone, but really, the only one whose going to hurt the most is you _**Mika-chan**_, so I suggest you take this confession to heart and move on."

Mika realized at that moment that she hated Atsuki Saijo. Tears rolled down her eyes as she stormed off. Akira called out her name but she wasn't going to listen to him. Her friendship with the gray haired teen was over and nothing would be the same with her and Akira ever again.

"Mika, what's wrong?"

Mika didn't realize that the place she ran to was Shinji's place. He stared at her with a worried expression. Something he wasn't good at expressing.

The blue haired teen didn't seem to care anymore. She threw herself into Shinji's arms and cried. Tonight would be the longest she cried and the whole time, Shinji had no idea why she was crying.

One thing ran through Mika's mind though.

_I hate you Atsuki Saijo! _

* * *

**Me: Done with 5091 words.**

**Yohko: There must be a theme to all the one-shots.**

**Me: There is. The FORT member one-shots are more focused on their relationship with Atsuki since they've known him the longest and noted how he changed. With Atsuki's classmates, it's different. **

**The angst one-shots are Natsuki, Liu Yee, Nami, Yayoi and Mika. **

**The humor one-shots are Nola, Aya, Shinji, Ru, Ryo and Hibiki. **

**Ray's one-shot doesn't fit into either category. It would be more family then anything else. **

**Each of these one-shots, Atsuki is portrayed differently from the kind hearted soul to the sadist. This might be my best one-shot yet. Reviews are appreciated. Now...I might go and work on a different lemon...**

**Li: Or you could do your homework!**

**Me: AAHHHHHHH! It's you!**

**Li: Homework. The calculator is over there.**

**Me: DAMN IT ALL! **


End file.
